Group 935
Group 935 was a Nazi scientific research group involved with the Nazi Zombie experiment. They were led by Doctor Ludwig Maxis, however other known members include Edward Richtofen, Sophia and possibly Peter. They were responsible for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Hellhounds, Zombies, Electroshock Defense Systems and Teleporters. They seem to have all died due to the Nazi zombie outbreak. Although Peter's death is unknown. Edward was not killed. Edward's full name is Doctor Edward Richtofen. Their working habitat, Der Riese, is the setting for the last Nazi Zombie map, which goes by the same name. Work Dr. Maxis seemed to be intrigued by Element 115, and worked with it to create the Teleporters in Der Riese. He, along with his assistant Edward, conducted a series of experiments to use these teleporters, most of which failed, thus creating Zombies and even a Hellhound, which went on to have puppies, which were also Hellhounds. One of Maxis' main priorites was to invade the Nevada base in America (Area 51), because it had a large supply of the element 115 (Ununpentium). Richtofen used 115 to create the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which Maxis intended to put into mass production to help win World War 2. Very few Wunderwaffe prototypes (despite popular belief, it is in fact possible to have more than one Wunderwaffe spawn in one match, just obscenely unlikely) were ever made, however, and are obtainable in Der Riese and Shi no Numa. Little did Maxis know, Element 115 was more effective on Zombies than it was on humans. Group 935 may have been responsible for the outbreak at Verruckt, but it is not yet known. Group 935's symbol appears to be a hand grabbing an atom with the numbers '935' written in the center of the atom, and the wrist seems to have the SS symbol, among other features. Two field manuals given to Group 935 members can be found in Der Riese. One of the manuals says: "Gentleman, Allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you into group nine three five. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race for you represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do where you work what our research has discovered or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to group nine three five is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now, a new dawn is beginning for mankind." Members *'Doctor Ludwig Maxis - '''Leader of the group. *'Edward Richtofen - Maxis's Assistant. Turned on him and Sam by locking them in a room with a hellhound and getting them both killed. *'Sophia - '''A person mentioned in one of Maxis's Radio Messages. Possibly Maxis's assistant or secretary. *'Peter (Possibly) - A person mentioned first in Shi No Numa in an Easter egg. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War